


Shower after Dark

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Derek/Scott - Freeform, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scerek - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: "After a long hard day at lacrosse practice, Scott decides to take a nice, hot shower, hoping to relax. Until his lacrosse coach, Derek Hale, wanders in and interrupts him with his own ideas."





	Shower after Dark

Scott was told to stay behind after training, so he waited until all his teammates left and took the last shower. The water was still warm, hot even at the beginning, fogging up the humid air around him rather quickly. The welcomed warmth that hit his broad shoulders was easing his tense muscles a bit, making it easier to breath after such a disastrous training.  
He wasn’t a good player, he knew that. But why were they making it nearly impossible for him to show off the little talent he does have? They were in the same team after all, no need to make his life anymore miserable by fouling him every time they got a chance. 

Maybe he should stop playing lacrosse, he thought, rubbing shampoo onto his scap and cleaning his hair afterwards, letting the foam wash down his body before it slowly followed the water to the drain in the middle of the open stall of the school’s community showers. 

He had his eyes closed letting the water surround him like a waterfall, drowning out every sound or thought leaving him standing still in his bubble of blissful silence for a moment, as the door behind him opened and closed again. Footsteps, barely able to hear their distinct sound of feet hitting the cold and wet tiles over the running water, making its way towards him. 

The sudden feeling the other body pressed against his own made him shriek away, but strong hands held him in place and made his skin crawl. He hasn't been this near to another human before. Nobody ever came this close to him in the showers, or outside. No one ever held him down like this, unable to move, to do much more than stand stock still, heart beating behind his ribs, almost breaking them in two. 

It made him feel caged, trapped with no way out of here. 

“Shh, it’s all good.” a well known voice whispered, lips lightly touching the shell of his ear, hot breath ghosting over his skin, making his cheeks blush slightly redder than before. “Mr. -” he stopped, his mind reeling while he tried to find a way around the lump in his throat. “Mr. Hale…” he breathed out, face still half covered by the falling water making it more difficult to speak clearly. 

“What are you, what are you doing!” he asked still breathless, his own muscles tightening under the strong hands still holding him in place. 

“Don’t worry so much, Scott,” Mr. Hale said stepping closer towards Scott and pressing his own warm body against him, shielding it from the slowly cooling water, pressing his hard length against Scotts warm and soft skin, his slightly parted cheeks. Dragging it up and down, up and down, looking for some friction to still his hunger for more. “You are such a good boy,” he whispered, letting his tongue slip through his pinkish lips, letting it glide over Scotts darker skin. Dragging it along the hairline of his neck and down his spine until he let it rest between his shoulder blades. 

Shiver, caused by cold water and disgust were running up and down Scott’s bones. He couldn’t fathom what was happening, why Mr. Hale, was doing this to him.

Each kiss, each drag of tongue felt like fire on his skin. His nerves were burning with fear and rage but he couldn’t move. 

This body was no longer his, it didn’t obey his will to run, run far away from here. It just stood still as if it was waiting for Mr. Hales touch, for his unwilling kisses and whispered words.

So he did the one thing he could, he pressed his eyes together tight, hoping everything would vanish the second he could no longer see the light gray tiles in front of him. But instead of feeling his warm bed underneath him, the heavy cover of his blanked above his body only now waking up from a terrible nightmare, he still stood under the cold water in the community shower, Mr. Hales naked body pressing more and more into him. One hand loosening his grip on him, arm snaking around his body, fingers barely touching his shivering skin, wandering down the path of his pubic hair, gently touching and pulling it between his fingertips. “Please, no....” he whispered brokenly, a hushed voice leaving his parted lips almost too quiet to be heard above the running water. 

“It will be alright, Scott,” another whispered promise left Mr. Hales mouth while his fingers wandered deeper, while his hand slung itself around its destination. It felt heavy and warm around him, almost welcome in contrast to the cold water. But he knew it was wrong. This wasn’t, this couldn’t be right. He never wanted - but oh did it felt good. The sweet, sweet feeling of himself being awoken by a foreign hand. By skin that had never touched him before. 

He had never felt something like this. Blood was rushing downwards fast, making him dizzy and unsteady on his feet. “I’ve got you,” was all he could hear as Mr. Hales other arm wrapped itself around his chest, pulling him backwards so he could lean against his firm muscled body. 

After that everything fell into a haze of nerves burning with a new sensation, with lust and satisfaction. He felt hot, his face and chest spotting red patches everywhere, his eyes half closed, lips parted only leaving enough room for his soft moans to slip through. 

He could feel his dry skin being dragged against dry flesh of a firm hand, could feel the cool water hitting it drop by drop by drop, could feel the heartbeat of the older man behind him, beating in the same rhythm as his own, through their touching chests.

Sloppy kisses on his shoulder followed by soft bites that would leave no marks.  
“You are doing so good, so good boy, just a little bit more.” hips jerked against his parted cheeks in the rhythm of the hand that held him tight and with such pleasure. He could hear Mr. Hales breath fast and strong mixed with the lusty moans of both of them. 

And then he felt the heat building up. It started slow but was growing fast from his stomach to his curling toes and all way up his legs again, right into the hand that held onto him and moved him in all the right directions. The knot in his stomach tightened and for a panicky second he had to close his eyes even tighter, knowing this would be over soon. Only a few strokes, he was close.

Opening his mouth he swallowed the cold air of the shower, forcing down the bile of shame and disgust making its way upwards. Only a few minutes now and he would be free of the other pressing down on him, free of his unwanted touches. But at what a price?

Everything vanished, all sensation mingled together into one. Into the pressure that build up at its peak ready to just spill over the edge, to let him him float, to build up again and to spill over and over and over and never ever end! 

And with that he came all over Mr. Hales hand, white streaks almost shooting out of him, mixing with the water still falling around them, his moans mixing with the blissful feeling, with his floating body, only being held upright by the other man behind him. 

Scott felt like he was swimming, his body was heavy but he didn’t sink further to the ground. Nothing made sense for a moment until he could hear the sweet moaning of his name as Mr. Hale marked him with his own cum. He could feel the hard flesh pulsing, could feel the erratic breathing. The arm holding him tight tensed up even further, pressing their bodies so tight together he was almost unable to breathe. Every cell in his body screamed to run away, to turn and never look back. But he was stuck, pressed with his back against another warm body. 

He could feel Mr. Hales dry lips as he pressed them against his hair, a warm breath lifting the lightest of his stays letting them dance silently above his head before falling down again. “Thank you,” another kiss, followed by a pat of his head, then emptiness. The arms that held him upright left and his bottom hit the ground, his legs were no longer able to support him. 

Scott hugged his shaking legs tightly, his hands almost bruising the skin on his wrists, not wanting to let go of the one thing he could hold onto for the first time in what seemed forever. He covered his face in between his knees, wishing himself elsewhere. Not stuck with with this man in front of him. This man, Derek Hale, his mentor, his teacher, his lacrosse trainer. This man would now haunt his nightmares forever. 

Face still buried he could hear the other turning off the shower and walking slowly towards the door. “About your game, McCall,” he said, turning again towards Scott, one hand on the door handle, pushing it down. “You should do better, or you are off the team.” he pushed the door open and stepped out, leaving it open for Scott alone in the cold room as if nothing had happened.


End file.
